someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
SSBC: An unholy match
(Before I begin this creepypasta, I just want to say that this story is based on a game called Super Smash Bros Crusaders, and it's really cool so check it out on Game Jolt. But anyways, I hope you guys enjoy.) I don't think I can play anything based on Super Smash Brothers ever again. Let me start over. My name is John and I love Super Smash Bros. Well, I used to. One Saturday, I went looking around on the internet looking for some Smash Bros fan games, but most of them that I had seen were not very good. I saw a game on Game Jolt called Super Smash Bros: Crusaders. I decided to look at the comments for the game and it had good comments, so I downloaded it. Once it loaded, I started playing it. Since my friends didn't have the game, I just went to the normal player vs CPU mode and saw the massive roster of characters that were already unlocked. After looking through the characters I chose Lucas because he was my favorite Earthbound character, then I chose Rayman to fight against. I hit start and went to the level select and chose random, then the game just brought me to a dark void. I tried to move Lucas, but I couldn't. I paused the game and took my Xbox controller to see if it would work. Lucas still wouldn't move and neither would Rayman, so I unplugged the controler and put it back. When I came back to my computer, the game was back at the roster screen but Lucas and Rayman were gone from it. I was really confused by this, but I just assumed that it was a glitch and tried to choose someone else. When I tried to choose it would move to Knuckles. I just chose Knuckles and the CPU would be Bowser. The only level in the level select was the dark level. I just chose it, when I did, I saw the characters. Knuckles was on top of Bowser, who looked like he was passed out or dead. I saw no blood so I assumed that Bowser was passed out. After that, the game crashed but the error message just said "Why did you do this?". I was really confused and decided to close the error message. I went to the Game Jolt page and sent a message to the creator questioning the weird error message, why the first characters I played as disappeared and what the dark level was all about. Later that day, I got a response. The creator said "I didn't program the characters to disappear and I'm not sure about the error message. There is no dark level in the game. I'm not sure what you're talking about with that but maybe it glitched. I hope this helps". I went back to the game, hoping for it to work, and it started it up again. I went to the player vs CPU mode but when I went to the roster screen there was only two characters, Mario and a character that didn't have a name and had no picture for it. I chose to play as Mario and leave the nameless character as the CPU. The only level was, again, the dark level and I selected it. When it loaded, it was Mario on one side of the level and some red broken sprite on the other. When I moved to the sprite, I got immediately KO'd and the game crashed.I turned my computer off and on. When it came on it was automatically on the game, at the dark level. Mario was on the ground, dead... and the red broken sprite was gone. I immediately closed the game and went to delete it, but I couldn't. I went to the Game Jolt site again, but no website was there. It was gone. Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story Category:Video Games Category:Video Game Category:Super Smash Bros Category:48 Hours to Deletion